World of Three
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Sequel to 'Fake Blondes Have More Fun'. Jeff Sterling, Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans get comfortable exploring the faucets of their new but secret relationship. AU. Jeff/Kurt/Sam


**Title**: World of Three

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 01/03-02/29/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Jeff/Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: General smut, light fluff, shameless twosomes and threesomes and lethal amounts of pure animalistic lust. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Sequel to _Fake Blondes Have More Fun._ You don't _have_ to read the first to better understand what's going on in this story but I'd like it if you did ^^ Also if you reviewed it too!

**Author's Note**: For everybody who wanted more and was pleased with how _Fake Blondes Have More Fun_ turned out, this is for you! I myself am surprised at the amount of favorite story alerts I received on this one story alone; there's too many of you to thank singularly so here's a combined "THANK YOU!" from me to all of you. I think this may be the last in the Suff series (at least this arc) but you never know, it's a brand new year and there's plenty of room for some double-blonde on brunette lovin' ;) I hope all y'all enjoy it! Betaed by me. If you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

* * *

><p>An electronic gunshot rang throughout the house followed by Jeff Sterling's aggravated shouting and cursing. Sam Evans' laughter sounded out and it reached up into the kitchen where Kurt Hummel was making him and his boys a late lunch of sandwiches and garden salads. He smiled at the sound of Jeff's pleasant tenor promising retribution for whatever it was Sam had done during their game play. Loading up a serving tray with plates and salad bowls, sandwiches, napkins and a self-serving bowl of salad mix (as well as three cans of Sprites [their poison of choice]), Kurt picked it up and carried it out of the kitchen and down to the basement.<p>

"Ah, two of my favorite things!" Sam declared when Kurt and the serving tray came into view, pausing the game.

Jeff looked up and put his controller down, standing up with Sam to help the brunette with the heavy-looking tray. "Thanks, boys," Kurt said as Sam took it from him, Jeff backtracking to clear a space for Sam to set it down.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked as he sat down, Sam and Jeff following as soon as their brunette was seated.

"You bet!" Sam exclaimed, reaching over to Kurt and kissing his boy on the mouth. "You're a totally kick-ass host."

"I agree," Jeff said, stroking his hand along Kurt's moisturized cheek before guiding pink lips against his own. "You really aim to please, don't you?" he teased when he tucked his lips away from Kurt's.

The brunette blushed heavily, heart pounding at the kind (if double-sided) compliments he received from his boys. He smiled as Sam handed him a sandwich, Jeff opening his Sprite can for him. Kurt thanked them both as he began to eat, enjoying the relative calm that collected in the basement. _Call of Duty_ was still on pause and Kurt was thankful the scene displayed to the room was easy on the eyes and stomach. He didn't need to eat around some video game character's exploding head paused and detailed for the entire world to see. Once was enough and it was something he didn't want to experience again if he could help it.

"Do you wanna play when we're done, Kurtie?" Jeff asked, picking up a napkin and wiping his mouth with first-class etiquette.

"Yeah, you can take my place and kick Sterling's ass while I watch," Sam said with a resonating belch, the action making the other blonde and brunette laugh.

"Classy, dude," Jeff commented.

Sam let out another burp and Kurt snorted in his Sprite, the other two laughing as the bubbles flew up his nose.

"You okay, baby?" Sam asked in kind, rubbing soothing circles against Kurt's back.

Kurt sniffed, Jeff handing him a napkin to blow his nose in. "Thanks Jeff," he said, smiling at the leaner boy. "And yeah," Kurt continued, turning to Sam and smiling at him. "I'm okay."

The blondes pulled in closer and wrapped their arms around Kurt's lithe body, Sam continually rubbing his back while Jeff pressed kisses against his throat. Kurt sighed when Jeff licked up his neck, kissing along the saliva stripe he created.

"You taste so good, Kurtie," he moaned, kissing his throat more and more.

Kurt smiled as Sam pulled them both closer to him, gently nibbling the brunette's elfin ears. "I'm still sore from last time," Kurt whimpered as Jeff's mouth attached itself to his neck.

"That was an hour ago," Sam mumbled, giving Kurt's ear a little chew.

"You two wear me out," Kurt replied, feeling the blondes smile in turn.

"You love it and you know it," Jeff whispered against his throat, pushing Sam's borrowed T-shirt down Kurt's shoulder and sucking a little of the exposed porcelain skin.

The brunette sighed as his boys found spots on him to kiss, suck, and bite. He loved being controlled so pleasurably by the blondes holding him in their arms, like he was the most important thing in their lives.

"Whatever happened to playing video games?" Kurt whimpered as Jeff's hands began sliding down his body.

Sam chuckled. "We found something much more fun to play with. Right, Jeffy?"

The brown-eyed blonde smiled, gently nibbling on Kurt's ear as his hand found the waistband of Kurt's pants, crafty fingers slipping beneath it.

"If you really want, I think Sam and I would let you play with our joysticks," Jeff whispered loud enough for him and Sam to hear.

Kurt turned pink at those words, Sam smiling against his cheek when he felt Kurt warm up beneath his lips.

"You liked that idea didn't you?" Sam teased, bringing his mouth to the brunette's and kissing the boy with everything he had.

Jeff's mouth attacked Kurt's shoulder and his eyes watched the two boys making out, pressing his hardness against the brunette's hip. Kurt moaned at Jeff's length pressing into him, Sam's brushing up against his own crotch. The fashionista ground himself against Sam, Jeff stepping into place to rub himself into Kurt. The brunette sighed at the hardening lengths nudging his belly and rubbing between his legs, the feeling driving his lust-hazed mind wild.

"Still wanna play lame old _video games_?" Sam asked as he rubbed his package against Kurt's a little more firmly.

Kurt couldn't form coherent words so he shook his head, thrilling both blondes exponentially. The brunette turned around to kiss Jeff full-on the lips, Jeff's hands firmly wrapped around his waist. Kurt heard Sam inhale a sharp breath before the sound of fabric ruffling filled his head. If Kurt could open his eyes, he'd probably see Sam shucking out of his black basketball shorts and boxers, tossing both across the room.

Evidentially he didn't need to open his eyes because he was pulled away from Jeff's mouth, Sam's hands attacking the clothes he was wearing. He stared in Sam's eyes aroused as his (Sam's) shirt was pulled off him and Jeff's hands wrapped around the waistband of his pants, tugging them off.

"Eager, aren't you?" Kurt teased as he was undressed by the pair.

"You know it," Sam smirked, Jeff taking his attention away from Kurt to rummage for supplies in his duffel bag.

Finding what he was looking for, Jeff got up from the floor and turned his attention back to Sam and Kurt making out. He rapidly ripped off his clothes and tore open a condom foil, rolling it down his excited length. He squeezed some lube out of the bottle he brought with him and lathered himself up, thrilled to once again get his chance of being inside the brunette.

"You want him this time?" Sam asked, breaking away from Kurt's lips and turned the brunette around.

Kurt's eyes followed Jeff's hand stroking up and down his erection, the blonde's brown eyes shining with want and need. He nodded and Kurt felt himself heat up under Sam's touch, the muscular blonde setting him down on the floor.

"You cool with a double-ender Kurt?"

The brunette blushed at the definition but nodded. He was _cool_ with whatever the blondes wanted as long as he got one of the two inside him.

"Do you need to be prepped?" Jeff asked, hovering over Kurt and lining himself up to the brunette's opening.

"No, I should be fine," Kurt assured, still feeling stretched from the fun he and his blondes had just over an hour ago.

Wantonly, the soprano opened his legs and offered himself to the first of two blondes he loved. Jeff took Kurt's words to heart and gently pushed himself into the brunette's warm heat, Kurt easily opening up for him. The blonde signed the further into Kurt he sank, engulfed in the delicate teen he loved so much. Sam squatted down and let himself dangle overhead, Kurt taking the muscular boy in his mouth while Jeff watched.

"Oh, Kurtie," Sam sighed like a prayer.

Kurt looked up at Sam, his eyes so innocent despite the things his mouth was doing.

"Someone's enjoying himself," Jeff commented with a grunt, working himself inside Kurt.

The brunette smiled around his mouthful and Sam shivered as Kurt's teeth gently bit into him, driving the lemon-headed blonde wild. Sam's hands soothed over Kurt's chest, his fingers warmed by the heat coming off Kurt's skin. Jeff was panting as he slid in and out of Kurt, watching him get his muscular blonde counterpart off driving him insane. Ever since the two came home to Lima from Dalton for winter break, the trio had been inseparable. If they weren't in Kurt's basement, they were hanging out at Jeff's mansion or locked away in Sam's bedroom while his parents were working and his siblings were out.

"Oh, shit," Jeff growled as he exploded inside the countertenor, unable to contain himself any longer.

Kurt groaned around Sam's member, the growl overhead signaling Sam reached his limit. The brunette swallowed Sam's ever drop, his love tunnel clenched around the leaner blonde.

"Damn Kurtie," Jeff whimpered, collapsing on top of the lithe boy.

Kurt chuckled now that his mouth was free of Sam's waning length. "You were the one who wanted to play."

Jeff snorted, his breath zinging across Kurt's nipple, instantly hardening it. "You're so fun it wears me out," the tired blonde countered.

"We can take a nap if you want," Sam said from overhead, running his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"Then shower?" he asked with a lilt of hope in his voice.

The brunette giggled a little as Sam lay down beside him, taking him and Jeff in his arms. "Yes, we can have a shower."

Sam chuckled at Jeff's enthusiasm for bath time. "Like a kid in a candy store."

Kurt smiled, reaching his lips up to kiss Sam's. The blonde complied and Kurt felt a bone-sagging tiredness threatening to spill over. Sam's arms tightened around and Kurt gave into the urge to sleep, content lying against Sam's chest with Jeff in his arms.

* * *

><p>"I swear you were a dog in your past life!" Kurt shrieked as Jeff shook his wet hair at him and Sam.<p>

Sam laughed and Kurt was huffing with undignified irritation at the brown-eyed blonde, Jeff doing his best Sam-pout impression to calm his Kurt down.

"No fair doin' the Trout Pout," Sam chided. "That's _my_ move!"

Kurt laughed at the disheartened sound coming from Sam's mouth; Jeff thrilled that he was in the clear. "It's cute on both of you. You shouldn't be mad that Jeff wants to use your moves, Sammy."

"You shouldn't be mad that Jeff doesn't believe in towel-drying, Kurtie," Sam quipped.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Touché Evans, touché. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jeff."

Jeff gathered Kurt's dry but naked body in his arms, peppering kisses against his collarbone. "It's okay Kurtie. I'll use a towel while I'm here."

Kurt reached up slightly to kiss the blonde. "Thank you. Now we need to hurry because if my dad comes home and sees all three of us aren't dressed, you're both dead men."

Sam and Jeff laughed before rapidly sobering up. Even though they've only been… a threesome or whatever… for two months, no one knew about their arrangement outside of them. To Burt, Sam and Jeff were the best friends that Kurt spent every waking moment with. To Mary and Dwight Evans, both were certain that Jeff and Kurt were boyfriends and that Sam was just cool with having gay best friends. As for Carlton and Mina Sterling, it was just nice seeing Jeff happy with someone who wasn't Nick Duval. Sure they loved him since he and Jeff had been best friends since their preschool days at Westerville Prep but Jeff needed to be other people besides him.

"Kurt, do I have any more clean clothes here? I don't remember how many shirts I've left here," Sam asked, finished drying himself off and poking his head back in the bathroom.

"Check the bottom drawer of my dresser," Kurt answered from his vanity, lathering on his skincare products. "If not, steal something from Finn and I'll do laundry when I'm done getting dressed."

Sam walked up to the brunette and pressed a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder, knowing better than to kiss his cheek while the boy was moisturizing. Kurt watched him go and Jeff occupied his space next, quietly drying himself while the brunette greedily watched the semi-show the leaner blonde was putting on. Jeff smiled at his (Boyfriend? Lover? Friend with benefits? Sweetheart?) Kurt's reflection and secured the towel around his waist. Kurt pouted slightly, his eyes following Jeff's retreating figure as he hurried to finish up his routine.

_All done!_ Kurt grinned to his reflection in the mirror.

He stood up from his seat and turned off the lights, stepping out of the bathroom and into his basement bedroom that still smelled a little like Jeff's deodorant, Sam's cologne and all their sweat. Kurt didn't mind because he was pleased to see one or both of the blondes had picked up their discarded clothes and piled the dishes onto the serving tray he'd brought down three hours ago.

"Thanks for cleaning up," Kurt complimented his boys as he stood in front of his open closet.

"You're welcome," came two deep replies, chills flying down Kurt's spine.

Kurt smiled as he grabbed at a random T-shirt, pulling it over his un-styled head. He fished around for a pair of jeans and picked up a looser pair than he usually wore. Experience taught him that when Jeff and Sam wanted the treasure (as they referred to his "special place") in his pants, they weren't above tearing off his clothes to get it. Smiling at the memory, Kurt stepped up beside Sam to grab a pair of underwear from his dresser.

"No skinny jeans?" Jeff teased as he watched Kurt finish getting dressed.

He smirked at the lean blonde, rolling his eyes at the statement as he pulled his pants up. Sam chuckled beside him, looping a belt through his jeans and pulling it closed.

"He's smarter than that," Sam argued, grinning lightly at the brunette beside him.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yeah I am."

"Kurt! Sam! Jeff!"

Green, glasz and brown eyes shot upwards as the front door of the Hudmel household closed. Jeff scrambled to get dressed quicker than ever before as Sam pulled a T-shirt over his head. Kurt was just thankful he was already wearing clothes so he didn't need to hurry like the other two.

"I'll distract him," Kurt whispered. "Yeah Dad, we're here!"

Burt's heavy footsteps stopped walking across the floor upstairs and the blondes sighed a little in relief as they finished getting dressed. "There's pizza up here if you guys want it."

Kurt didn't know what was cuter: the panicked looks on Jeff's and Sam's faces when they heard Burt calling their names or how excited they suddenly appeared at the prospect of free pizza.

"Sounds good, Dad!" Kurt shouted up.

Taking Kurt by the hand, Jeff followed Sam up the stairs and out of the basement. Kurt gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go; all three of them walking into the kitchen once after another.

"Hi Daddy," Kurt greeted, stepping up to Burt and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey kid," he replied, returning his son's hug. "Sam, Jeff."

"Hi Mr. Hummel," both chorused in unison. Kurt thrilled at the sound of their voices together but made sure his smile was hidden from his father.

"So what have you been up to today?" Burt asked as Kurt let him go, moving over to the pizza box before Sam and Jeff devoured it all.

"Video games," Kurt was quick to respond, the blondes nodding in agreement. "We've been playing video games all day."

Burt arched an eyebrow at his son, reminding the muscular and lean boys of Kurt. "Since when do you play video games?"

"Since Dalton," Jeff interjected. "Kurt's really good at 'em."

"Yeah," Sam chimed in, tossing an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "You should see all the high scores he earned today!"

If murder were legal, Jeff and Sam would be dismembered and laying in a ditch right now. Kurt concentrated on eating as to hide his face from Burt; he was sure his blushing cheeks matched the tomato sauce his slice of pizza was covered with.

Burt hummed noncommittally, reaching into the pizza box for a piece. "Well good on you for trying out new things, Kurt."

"Thanks Dad," the fashionista mumbled to the island they were eating from.

The older man nodded, sidestepping around the island. "I'm gonna go clean up before Carole gets home. She's bringing more pizza so don't worry about not leaving any."

"We won't," Kurt said, glaring at the two silent blondes as they listened to Burt's feet descending the stairs.

Once the master bedroom door closed, Sam and Jeff unleashed their laughter while Kurt sat there tomato-red. "Seriously, you two!"

"You should've seen your face when I mentioned scoring!" Sam wheezed through his laughter.

"I thought his eyes were going to explode," the other blonde chortled.

"You're both pigs!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be mad," Sam said through a wheeze, sobering up and pulling Kurt closer beside him. "We weren't exactly _lying_ to him about what we did today."

Jeff nodded. "Sam's right, Kurtie. You really did score all kinds of points playing 'video games' today. Or at least playing with a couple joysticks. Your dad doesn't have to know what those joysticks were really connected to, does he?"

Kurt took several calming breaths, willing himself to stop blushing if possible. "You're right. I still can't believe how straight-faced you two sat there and told him all that."

"Lucky for us he doesn't understand gay euphuisms," Sam said, Jeff agreeing with him.

"But we did have fun today, didn't we?"

The brunette turned to Jeff, his eyes wide and puppy-like. He smiled at him. "We did."

Sam's and Jeff's smiles lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. "How did I ever find myself in love with two of the biggest idiots on earth?"

"You love us?" Sam grinned, holding Kurt even more tightly against him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Jeff latched onto his other side, wrapping his arms around the diva's shoulders. "Do you love me, Kurtie?"

Glasz eyes gazed into brown, Kurt lightly kissing Jeff's pizza-flavored lips. "Yes I love you."

"How about me?"

Sam turned him around and Kurt kissed him just as gently as he did Jeff. "Of course I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Kurtie," Sam whispered lovingly against his mouth, going for broke and passionately kissing the boy.

Jeff's fingers speared through Kurt's hair, Sam's brushing against his. The lighter blonde rested his cheek against Kurt's head as he and Sam continued making out, oblivious to anyone but themselves. Kurt pulled away from Sam and gathered Jeff in his arms, plastering his lips against the boy's. Jeff received system shock when Kurt's mouth latched onto his; he didn't expect the brunette to ever give up kissing Sam.

The front door once again unlocked and Kurt sadly pulled away from Jeff's sweet mouth. _Damn Finn and coming home!_

"Damn," both heard Sam mutter from behind.

Kurt smiled at Sam's mirroring words as he unwrapped his arms from around Jeff's waist and kissed the boy one more time. Carole trailed into the kitchen with Finn in tow, his arms laden with a couple pizza boxes.

"Hey guys," Carole greeted, stepping up to her stepson and pulling him into a hug.

"Hi Carole," Kurt responded at the same time Sam and Jeff piped up, "Hey Mrs. Hummel."

"What's everyone up to?" the redheaded woman asked with a smile.

Sam's eyes darted over to the boxes Finn set down on the island and Jeff's followed, Carole laughing at the sight of the two. "Guess I came in the nick of time then?"

Jeff nodded and Sam smiled that southern smile that had charmed Kurt and countless other numerous times before in the past. "I'll leave you boys to it. Kurt, where's your father?"

"Upstairs," Kurt answered, his heart pounding at the adorableness of Jeff and Sam waiting politely for Carole to leave the kitchen before pigging out some more.

She nodded and left the four alone, Jeff opening a box and Sam tearing into it like a starving wolf. Kurt laughed as he and Finn looked on, the pair eating like uncivilized animals. From Sam, Kurt would expect nothing less. But to see his first-class mannered Jeff eating like he'd never eaten before was a reminder that even bluebloods are human too.

"Dudes, you wanna slow down a little?" Finn asked, hoping he didn't look like that when he ate.

Jeff surprised them all by unleashing a loud burp à la Sam, making the blonde and brunette laugh. Finn just looked on in horror before he joined the laughing pair. Sam clapped a hand down on Jeff's shoulder, grinning like crazy at the unexpected act from the classier blonde.

"Impressive, dude!" Sam complimented, Kurt rolling his eyes at his pair of boys.

The leaner blonde just grinned maniacally at Sam and Kurt, Finn over his initial shock and busy stuffing his face. Kurt wished he could kiss Jeff right now but with his stepbrother in the room that wasn't about to happen. Thinking ahead, Kurt grabbed a box of pizza and announced he, Sam and Jeff would be in his room playing video games. Finn arched an eyebrow questionably but didn't say anything through his stuffed mouth as the three scurried out of the kitchen. Once behind the safety of the basement door, Kurt attacked Jeff with gusto, Sam catching the falling box before it hit the floor. He grinned as the two stumbled down the stairs, prepared to catch one or both of them if need be.

"Don't forget to breathe, you two," Sam reminded as they stepped into the brunette's room.

Jeff smiled against Kurt's mouth, pulling away to take in a breath like Sam suggested. "What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular," Kurt smiled, running his fingers through soft blonde hair. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"Don't question it dude," Sam quipped. "Just let Kurt do what he wants."

"Yeah Jeff, let me do what I want."

The brown-eyed blonde smiled. "I'm down with that."

"Of course you are," Kurt snorted, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Hungry, Kurt? You only had one piece of pizza back there," Sam stated, opening the box and offering it up to the countertenor.

"Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled at him as he picked out a smaller piece and sank his teeth into it. The blonde clicked his tongue at him as he offered the box to Jeff, reaching in to grab himself another piece.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not obsessing over how much pizza you've eaten today. Especially considering you _work_ at a pizza place and know exactly what goes into this stuff," Kurt observed as he swallowed his bite.

"You do?" Jeff sounded incrediously. "Dude, you shouldn't do that! You're perfectly fine the way you are."

The muscular jock blushed under Jeff's statement, wrapping an arm around his waist and chastely kissing him. Kurt cooed at how adorable the pair looked. "That doesn't answer my question, Sam."

Jeff flapped his hand a few times. "He doesn't have to talk; he's perfectly content doing what he's doing right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Jeff's words. "To answer your question," Sam began, pulling away from Jeff and his pouting lips. "I haven't 'obsessed' since I've been getting my exercise quite frequently."

The lean blonde in Sam's arms sniggered as Kurt blushed. He had to hand it to Sam: he had a point. While others would probably argue exercise involves treadmills and running shoes or something, all three of them _had_ been getting quite a lot of cardio since their two-month 'relationship' or what have you started.

"Okay, I see your point," Kurt conceded. "It's just nice seeing you not worry about things you don't have to worry about." Jeff nodded even though the concept that _Sam_ and his ungodly perfect body should have to worry about something.

Sam motioned Kurt over and pulled the other boy against him, smattering kisses into his hair. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You're welcome, Sam."

"C'mon, no more moping around!" Jeff declared. "How about we mess with everyone's head and actually play some video games? If your dad or brother wants to play with you, you need to be good, _especially_ since we really talked you up to Burt."

"Jeff's right, Kurtie," Sam nodded. "After all the high scores you earned today, you need to stay on top of your game. With all the practice you've had these past few months, you need to be a video game champion or someone will suspect something's up."

Kurt's hands reached up to ruffle through two sets of blonde hair, said blondes laughing at the brunette they were holding. Walking back in front of the TV, Kurt sat down with Jeff booted up the Xbox, Sam handing him a controller. Kurt leaned against Sam's shoulder as Jeff got cozy in the brunette's lap, his arm slung around his waist. His eyes turned to the TV and listened to Sam's pleasant voice instruct Kurt on what he had to do. Kurt reached down to thread his fingers through Jeff's hair, smiling down at the boy when he looked up.

Sam looked on as Kurt's fingers pushed buttons and maneuvered an actual joystick around, his face contorted in concentration. His arm was resting on Jeff's shoulder and Kurt was pressed up against him, both the picture of ease. Nothing else outside their world of three mattered right now; they had each other and for the time being, it was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, this is it! All done and I thank you for reading this far. On an unrelated _Glee_ topic: how AWESOME was _On My Way_ on 02/21/2012? By far the second-best episode out of the entire third season and one of the most well-written (IMO) out of the series; I don't want to wait until April to find out what happens. My prediction for Quinn is I hope she makes it through! I admit I'm not big on Quinn but after everything she's gone through, I've come to like her character. And after that episode I was like "Oh. Em. GHOD! Don't do _that_ to her!" I hope they bring her back :)

Reading through the final result of this, I'm thinking I might retract my previous statements said in PMs about this being the final installment in my Suff series and I'm considering writing a third 'chapter' of it. I'll let you know what happens with that in the future!

On another unrelated note: I'm on Twitter now. Follow me because I follow back! I'm under AirNationOracle so I'm not really all that hard to find ;) Enjoy your Leap Day, everyone!

Chris Colfer and Riker Lynch are loves; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
